


Vocal

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex, just smut basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis likes to visit Peridot in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the events of Jailbreak and after the events of Ocean Gem.

Peridot was sitting on her chair on the bridge of her Gem Warship, working on the computers, checking the status of the ship, the fuel level, and if there were any obstacles on the way. 

Suddenly, Peridot felt a presence come into the room. Her chair swung around as she gripped the Gem Destabilizer on her control panel. The grip, however, loosened as she saw who the intruder was.

“Lapis Lazuli,” Peridot relaxed, slotting the Destabilizer back into its hole. “what are you doing out of your cell?”

The question was fairly routine, since Lapis visited Peridot quite often. 

“I figured you might be lonely,” shrugged Lapis, as per the routine.

“Come on then; sit here,” Peridot leaned back a little and motioned to her lap.

Lapis sat on her lap and Peridot wrapped her arms around her. Both Gems were lonely, shunned by a majority of society. So they enjoyed each other’s company a lot, even if it wasn’t shown obviously.

Lapis stroked Peridot’s face and leaned in to kiss her. Peridot returned the kiss, glad of the affection, despite her usual cold and ruthless attitude.

“You’re tense, Peri…” Lapis and Peridot’s lips were inches away and they could feel each other’s breaths.

“I work hard every day..” Peri stole another quick kiss.

“Yeah well, just sit back and relax; I’ll do something for you.” Lapis kissed Peridot deeply, inserting her tongue. Peridot moaned and wrestled back with her tongue.

The kiss was wet and that made both of them blush and moan with arousal. Never before had they engaged in sex acts, but they seemed to know what was coming.

“Lapis…” Peridot whispered hoarsely for the instant that their lips were parted, before their lips were mashed together once more, tongues wrestling and tangling together.

Lapis finally broke away from the kiss and immediately pressed her mouth to Peridot’s neck, making the green Gem moan at the wet lips and tongue.

“Hmmm Peri… you’re mine… so I’ll leave my mark. Then everybody will know you belong to me…” Lapis nipped on Peridot’s neck, then sucked to make a hickey appear.

Peridot moaned and held Lapis closer. She wanted her close, she wanted her to take her anyway she wanted. She knew that this was so wrong and would probably end in destabilization for them both if they were caught, but this sense of danger was what made it that much sexier.

Lapis made multiple hickeys across Peridot’s neck, asserting her dominance and possession of the Gem.

She then moved off of Peridot’s lap and crouched in front of her, taking off Peridot’s black pants. She was naked underneath, and wet at that.

“Lapis… do it…” Peridot’s usual emotionless, nasal tone was now a high-pitched, wanton squeal.

Lapis obeyed, immediately burying her tongue into Peridot’s pussy.

“Oh f-fuck! Yes!” Peridot yelled, holding Lapis’ head closer to her pussy. Lapis continued licking, swirling her tongue around as Peridot writhed and squealed, reduced to this from her high, stoic status.

“Hmmm oh Lapis! Baby that feels so fucking good!! D-don’t you dare stop or I’ll– ohh fuck yeah!”

Peridot, despite her personality, was very vocal when she was being eaten out. She whimpered, squealed and breathed quickly as Lapis’ tongue fucked her.

Lapis hummed as she licked, making a vibration which reduced Peridot into a limp, quivering, moaning wreck.

“Why the fuck are you so good?! Aaahh–!” 

“Because I’ve imagined doing this to you for so long…” Lapis paused for a moment, then redoubled her efforts.

Peridot moaned loudly, close to her climax.

Lapis moved so that she could suck on Peridot’s clit. Peridot yelled out loudly, orgasming hard.

Lapis licked up all the juices, then shared a kiss with her.

Suddenly, footsteps came down the hall and Peridot ushered Lapis under the control panel as Jasper appeared in the doorway.

“Why the heck are you yelling so much?!” the buff Gem yelled. “You know what time it is? I’m trying to sleep!”

“Yelling?” Peridot feigned innocence. “No. I don’t yell. You must be dreaming.”

“Huh,” Jasper was still suspicious. “What are those bruises on your neck?”

“Oh these? I just.. fell. My skin is pretty sensitive.”

“Huh,” Jasper grunted again. “Well be careful. It doesn’t look good if you’re covered in bruises. It shows weakness, something the Homeworld Gems do not accept.”

With that, Jasper left the room and Lapis crawled out from under the control panel, sharing a long, soft kiss with Peridot.

“You’re something special, Lapis Lazuli,” Peridot told her. “You don’t deserve this.”

“And you don’t deserve working for an asshole like Jasper.”

“True.” Peridot got up. “I’d better take you back to your cell. If you go alone and Jasper catches you she’ll kill you. If I take you she’ll just think I caught you myself and am taking you back.”

“OK, Peri!” Lapis smiled and walked out of the bridge with Peridot, both a little happier, both a little more hopeful.


End file.
